werewolf_onlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Clan quest
Clan quests are a feature in Clans, a cooperative challenge of the quest participants. The clan leader or co-leader can decide to buy a quest with the clan gold donated by other members of the clan and start a new quest. It is only possible to do one quest at a time. A player can check in the settings of the game an option not to participate in the quest. Course of the Quest When the quest starts all participating members of the clan are required to contribute experience points each day. The experience points are automatically added to the quest after gaining them (playing games) and added to the total experience of the quest. The goal is to reach a daily minimum amount of experience points together. The quest is divided to 6 daily tasks (6 days total). The members have limited time to contribute the required points. The formula for the number of the required experience points is 2000 +(500 x number of participating members) points each day in order to finish the daily task. If they do, they get a special reward that may be gold, roses or clothing item. If they don't they won't get the prize item and the same task will start over until they succeed Each day new task is active and the members need to unlock it the same way. Quest rewards Every week, there are three new clothing sets to choose from. During the six days of the quest the members try to unlock all the clothing items and other rewards such as gold and roses on the way. shuffle quests For specific amount of gold, the clan leader or co-leader can shuffle the quests. Shuffling the quests make the same effect as happens every week - the correct three available quests will be gone and new quests will be available to purchase instead. Participating Each member in the clan that hasn't join after the quest has started, or hasn't check the option not to participate in the options, is automatically participating. All members need to work together to gain a specific amount of experience points to finish the daily task and gain the prize. If they succeed every participating member will get the reward of that task. On the quest page there is a "contributed" option and inside the contributed section there is a "Quest heroes" option. Contributed The contributed section is showing how much experience each player contributes to the correct quest, the total sum of all experience contributed while the quest is active - ordering the members from top to bottom by how much experience they contributed, from best to worst. Quest heroes Quest heroes are members that contribute the most experience to the quest. For each quest the top 5 contributors receive points. The top 1 contributor get 5 points, the second 4 points and so on... The hero ranking is determined by sum of all points for each contributor. It is possible not to gain any experience points and let the other members gain the points alone and still get prizes. Buying a Quest In order to buy a quest the clan leader or co-leader need to go to the main clan page, press on "Quests" and buy one of the three options available. The cost of the clan quest is 2000 gold + (400 gold x number of participating members), the more members willing to participate in the quest the more it will cost. If the leaders don't like the quest options, they are able to shuffle the quest options for 2000 clan gold, which replaces current quests with different ones. References Category:Features